


A Hermit Among Us

by WolfFire221



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 12 players, 3 imposters, among Us and hermitcraft, im bad at tagging, uhh, welp, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFire221/pseuds/WolfFire221
Summary: Twelve hermits discover a new minigame and try it out.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Discovery

Grian pulled another firework out of his inventory, grinning as he soared above the shopping district. As he swooped and dived, he glanced at the other hermit’s shops. The town hall, the Chest Monster, Iskall’s slime shop... Grian flinched as he saw something new, before sharply pulling us as he narrowly dodged one of Scar’s diamond trees. He landed unsteadily at the base of a brilliant, huge, detailed rocked, with blue-tinted windows and giant engines. _It’s probably just someone’s new minigame... but something feels... off._ Grian looked down at his feet to see... _bedrock._ Before he knew what he was doing, he flipped out his communicator and sent a message.

**Grian:** There’s something weird at the shopping district.

**Grian:** Can someone come here and check it out?

**Xisuma:** On my way.

Xisuma was the first one there. The admin greeted Grian casually, but immediately flinched when Grian showed him the bedrock. Iskall and Stress came next, swiftly followed by Scar. Soon enough, at least twelve members of Hermitcraft had come to see what the action was. 

“There’s... bedrock,” Mumbo murmured, stunned.

”What are we going to do about it?” Iskall raised his eyebrow, his robot eye flashing. “We can’t just leave bedrock here.”

”Wait,” Xisuma paused, looking carefully at the rocket.

”Oh,” Cleo gasped, realising at the same moment. “It’s a minigame,”

”It’s called...” Ren peered closer.

”... Among Us.”


	2. There Are 3 Imposters Among Us

After a quick flip through the rule book, the twelve hermits set off into the heart of the enormous rocket. Mumbo leant back, his mind whirling.  _ Bedrock… then this…  _ The hermits hadn’t  _ exactly _ read the rules (“We looked at page one. That’s enough right?”) but they understood the main point of the game.

**_Taking off in 5… 4…_ **

“Ack!” Mumbo yelped, jumping. He hadn’t realised… 

_ Oh, Mumbo,  _ he sighed to himself. What did he expect? He was in a  _ rocket ship, _ for void’s sake. Grian grinned and nudged him.

“How did they make this?” Grian chirped. “Even for redstone this is-aaaAAAA-“ The blonde yelled, stumbling over as the ship shot up into the sky.  _ It all feels so… real.  _ The other hermits made excited conversation, looked out of the windows, or just generally tried to stay balanced. Then Stress gasped. She was staring out of the blue glass window. It was…  _ wait.  _ The shopping district was no longer visible.  _ Actually, scratch that… the entirety of  _ Hermitcraft _ was no longer visible! _ Instead, tiny stars dotted the pitch-black that surrounded the ship, which now seemed tiny in comparison to the emptiness around them. Mumbo took a step forward, only to be startled for the second time that day.

**_You have now arrived at The Skeld._ **

The announcement rang loudly around the rocket, and the hermits started getting over their shock.

“The Skeld, huh. What an… interesting name. What do you think it means?” Joe asked Cleo. The zombie replied with a shrug, glancing around.

“This place is  _ huge, _ ” Grian gaped, grabbing Mumbo’s wrist. “Let’s go explore!” 

“Wait! We need to be with the others, too!” Mumbo protested, pulling back.

“So. Uh.” Iskall blinked. “Bedrock, minigames, a giant rocket ship and an even more giant… whatever this place is.”

“The Skeld.” Stress corrected.

“Whatever.”

“I think we should stick together for the start,” Scar piped up. “It might be…” Mumbo could imagine so many ways to end that sentence.  _ Easier. More fun. Safer…  _

“Do we have communicators?” Ren asked randomly. Nobody had noticed until now, but the light, simple design of the communicators had disappeared, replaced with a large tablet that had three buttons; Report Body, Vote and Upload Data. From the way it was written, Upload Data seemed like a kind of job to do- a  _ task _ , that was what the book had called them. Next to it, a strip of paper lay in Mumbo’s pocket. He unfurled it.

**Crewmate**

_ There are 3 imposters among us _

Mumbo shivered. Imposters. He wondered what would happen aboard the Skeld. As he slipped the paper back into his pocket…

“Mumbooooooo, now can we go explore?” Grian pestered. Mumbo sighed.

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo getting better


	3. First Kill, First Vote

Xisuma tapped his fingers on the table in the cafeteria, his eyes darting around the room. Most of the hermits were eating and talking in the cafe, apart from Grian and Mumbo, who were exploring, and Scar, who had decided he wanted to get a head start on tasks. Even though it seemed safe enough, he couldn’t shake a suspicion from his mind.

“Are you ok dude?” Ren frowned, looking up from where he was talking with False and Doc. “You look nervous.”

“Yeah… I’m fine.” Xisuma murmured, glancing away. Was it that obvious? He pulled the strip of paper out of his pocket.  _ Crewmate.  _ He stood up suddenly. 

“I’m going to go for a walk.” Xisuma nodded towards the others. They either mumbled “ok,” or nodded towards him as he strode down the hallway into the storage.  _ Which way… I’ll check Electrical. _ As he walked through the corridor, a sense of tension gripped him. He cautiously glanced around him.  _ Why… _ he thought before seeing what awaited him.

Scar’s body was in front of him, dead.

“Agh!” Xisuma yelped, leaping back. He stared in horror at the sight in front of him. Scar had been stabbed in the neck and back, and a trail of blood led to a vent in the ground. Part of Xisuma sighed. What did he expect? It was a murder mystery game.  _ No matter how much I ever see it, I will never get used to seeing my friends dead.  _ Xisuma fumbled for his tablet, slamming his finger onto the  _ Report Body  _ button. And, almost at once, they were back at the table.

“What?!” Mumbo immediately yelled, his eyes wide. “Who…” 

“Scar,” Xisuma replied grimly.

“Y'all saw me an’ Cleo in the cafeteria, right?” Joe asked, receiving nodding from Stress, Doc and Xisuma.

“Only two people weren’t in the cafe, actually.” Iskall narrowed his eyes. “Not including Scar,”

“I trust Mumbo,” Stress announced.

Wels blinked up. “Grian has been pretty quiet…” 

“No! It wasn’t Grian! He was with me almost the entire time!” Mumbo protested.

“Almost,” Cleo spoke up. “When was he  _ not  _ with you?”

“He… he just said he had a task in Electrical… and-”

Ren’s head snapped up. “Xisuma, where was the body found?”

Xisuma paused. “...Electrical…”

Grian’s eyes widened. “Really? I didn’t see anything.”

Xisuma paused. “Really? It was pretty out in the open.”

“I’m voting Grian,” Iskall announced.

“Same,” Doc nodded.

“Sorry, dude,” Ren tapped the screen of his tablet. 

_ Should I..?  _ “...I’m sorry,” Xisuma clicked the vote button, his fingers tense.

“No!” Mumbo demanded. “It’s NOT him!  **I KNOW IT** !” The redstoner’s voice grew frantic as he tried to convince the others. The tiny bubbles popped up on the screen… 

_ Grian was ejected. _

The hermits’ eyes widened as they watched the short blonde disappear from his seat at the table, before False spotted him. The hermit was drifting outside the ship, his red jumper standing out against the empty black void around him. A small, crisp piece of paper flitted down from seemingly nowhere.

“Grian was not An Imposter. 3 Imposters remain,” Doc read out. Xisuma blinked with unease. Cleo and Joe glanced at each other nervously, and Stress edged closer to False. Mumbo sighed when he heard the message; it could have been a sigh of sadness, that his friend was cast out by his fellow hermits, or a sigh of relief, that his close friend that he supported wasn’t an Imposter.

“Well, I suppose we have to do our tasks now?” Iskall blinked.

“I guess so,” Doc nodded.

The hermits dispersed, until only Mumbo and Xisuma were left in the cafeteria.

“The game has officially started,” Xisuma murmured.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no


	4. Ghosted

Grian forced his eyes open. A sudden temperature change had awoken him. He had been freezing in space, and now…

“Ack!” He yelped as he looked down at himself. His legs had merged into a wispy tail, and when he put his hand on a wall…  _ I’m a ghost.  _ The realisation smacked him, before quickly pausing and turning around to see Scar’s ghost grinning.

“Hi,” Scar greeted casually, as if they had found each other at the shopping district instead of as ghosts. “You ok?”

“Yeah, apart from the fact that I’ve got a mild case of  _ death _ .” Grian remarked. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,” Scar reassured. Grian wasn’t so sure. Whenever a hermit died, they respawned almost instantly, with only a slight headache to show that they ever died (not including losing everything in your inventory). It felt so  _ odd _ to be dead for longer than a couple of seconds. Everything was so different. If these things happened in the mainland… 

“Wait.” Grian asked. Thoughts and ideas bubbled in his mind. “What exactly can and can’t you do as a ghost?”

“Well, you can do your tasks, but that’s mostly it. The alive players can’t hear you, and you can’t vote. Wait. What are you planning on doing?” Scar narrowed his eyes. 

“Ehe… nothing…” Grian grinned mischievously, sliding back into the wall (still felt weird).

_ Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. _

  
  
  


———————————————————————————

  
  
  


Mumbo sighed, glancing at the wiring covering the floors of Electrical. His mind groaned at the thought of having to do even more wires. He turned back to the control panel

“Wha..?!” Mumbo jumped back. The wires were  _ moving by themselves _ , shaping into…

**Hi** , the wires shaped out, with a blue exclamation mark at the end.

“How… what…” The redstoner stammered to himself, rubbing his forehead. 

“Are you ok?” False asked as she strode into the room, freezing as she saw a red wire waving at her. “What-”

“Please don’t ask. I don’t know,” Mumbo cut her off.

Neither hermit could see or hear Grian’s laugher as it rolled through the hallways of the Skeld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Grian...


	5. The Blood of a Friend

Joe strolled amiably through the hallways of the Skeld, humming to himself. He had one more task in Navigation and then he was done for the day! He smiled as he saw Cleo turn the corner.

“Also got a task in Nav, then?” Cleo asked. “Let’s do ‘em together.” Together they entered the room full of screens and windows. 

“How ya doing so far?” Cleo absentmindedly chatted while waiting for the data to upload. “Pretty chaotic, huh?”

Joe nodded a silent agreement.  _ Already two losses… _ he sighed to himself, but the thought disappeared almost immediately as his finger slipped and his entire progress with the route was razed.

“Do you have any suspicions, Joe?” Cleo continued. “Mumbo was pretty desperate, but it wasn’t like he was supporting an’ Imposter or anything. Just a friend. Might’ve been X, actually…” The conversation drew on, mostly with Cleo leading the conversation and Joe quietly trying to finish his task and listen at the same time. Joe was about to finish, when Cleo asked a completely unexpected question.

“Hey Joe, what would ya do if I told you I was an Imposter?” Cleo’s words rang around the room in a way that seemed like how it would in a story.

“I… I suppose I would have to tell the others in an emergency meeting, because it is still just a game. And-” Joe faltered, spotting the look on Cleo’s face. “Wait.”

“Sorry, Joe,” Cleo smiled wistfully. “As ya said… it’s just a game.” 

And with a quick slash and the creak of a vent, JoeHills was dead and ZombieCleo was gone.

  
  


———————————————————————

  
  
  


Cleo murmured to herself as she crawled through the vents. They were cold and dark, and Cleo couldn’t wait to get out. Was it right to kill Joe? Should she have kept up her charade? Or did she make the correct decision? She sighed. This train of thought would get her nowhere. Cleo felt light above her head.  _ Finally! _ She lifted up the vent and pulled herself out of the tunnels… only to see Stress staring at her.

“Stress… listen…” Cleo coaxed, trying to wait until her Kill Cooldown reached 0. Stress took a nervous step back, before dashing away, Cleo giving chase. The two bolted through the hallway, from O2 through the halls to Weapons. A confused-looking Iskall blinked at them for a heartbeat, before shrugging and continuing to shoot at the asteroids.  _ So close, so clo-  _ Cleo jumped as a harsh beep sounded through the Skeld.  _ Too late _ , she sighed. She’d have to come up with an excuse. 

“Alright, what.” Doc announced, miffed. “The Reactor task is hard enough without distractions-”

“Stress vented!” Cleo yelled, unfortunately at the exact moment when Stress exclaimed, “Cleo vented!”

“Uh. Can someone explain?” Xisuma glanced at the two hermits nervously.

“I was clearing the chute in O2, when Cleo jumped out of the vent,” Stress swiftly replied.

“Actually, the story ya just said was the truth except ya replaced ‘Stress’ with ‘Cleo’.” Cleo retorted. 

“Uhh…” Mumbo blinked.

“I think Cleo was the Imposter,” Iskall spoke up. “They ran past me in Weapons and it looked like Cleo was chasing Stress.”

Cleo opened her mouth to argue, but voting time came along. All she could do now is hold her breath.  _ 3… 2… 1…  _

_ Cleo was ejected. _

Cleo sighed. She could feel herself about to teleport into space where Grian once was. She could cram in a couple of words.

“Good play, Stress,” she smiled, and then she floated into the empty void that surrounded the Skeld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Imposter down, two left to discover!
> 
> This chapter took a long time. Sorry! Just a lot of real-life distractions going on.
> 
> I love writing the character interactions :D


	6. False Accusations

Xisuma connected the final wire, sighing with relief as his tablet beeped and flashed with the message, ‘All Tasks Complete!’. He half-walked, half-dragged himself into the cafeteria, collapsing on a chair next to Mumbo and Iskall. 

“Are you ok? You look pretty…” Mumbo asked, concerned. 

“Yeah,” X replied. “You two?” The two redstoners nodded. Iskall was absentmindedly rolling a wire under his finger, and Mumbo was poking at a virtually untouched tray of lunch. Both seemed a lot more shaken up than before.

“It’s… so  _ weird  _ to think that Cleo was an Imposter,” Iskall said. “I mean, we all knew there were Imposters on the ship, but actually discovering one…” he slowly trailed off. X nodded a silent agreement. He opened his mouth to say something, but just then a blur of colours sped past and a harsh alarm, one that they’d heard once before, rang through the ship.

“ _ Another one? _ ” Doc groaned. “Am I the only one actually taking my tasks seriously?” Wels nodded in agreement.

“What is it?” Iskall asked, looking up. He still seemed fairly distracted.

“False vented!” Ren exclaimed loudly.

“What?” A look of confusion flitted over False’s face.

“Whatever happened, Iskall, Mumbo and I were in the cafe,” X contributed, trying to keep up with the conversation.

“Yep, we’re safe and stuff,” Mumbo confirmed.

“I didn’t vent,” False frowned. “I was in Weapons doing my tasks.”

“I saw you, you vented from Nav to Weapons. I thought there was a body in Nav that you were venting away from, but apparently not.” Ren argued, glancing around the remaining players.

“So, False?” Wels asked.

“Sure,” Doc twitched impatiently.

“No, wait-” False began.

_ False was ejected. _

Stress gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

“I don’t think-” she started, before the now familiar slip of paper drifted down from the roof of the Skeld. 

_ False was not an Imposter. _

“Oh god,” Xisuma sighed.  _ Wait. Does that mean…  _

All eyes in the hall swivelled towards Ren.

“Dudes, I can explain-” he started, but one by one, the remaining hermits cast their votes after Wels had called another emergency meeting.

_ Ren was an Imposter. _

There were now two strips of ill-boding paper lying on the table as the hermits glanced at each other with shocked expressions. Xisuma decided to speak up.

“So, we should go do our tasks for the round, I guess?” He half-stated, half-asked.

“I’ve got a Medbay Scan, could someone come and watch me do that?” Stress asked. The hermits set off to the Medbay, Stress was confirmed safe, and the game went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? >:D


End file.
